Aircraft are often provided with movable flaps on the wings to increase lift and/or drag of the wing. Such flaps usually extend over a considerable part of the length of the wing, normally along the trailing edge but sometimes along the front edge or along both edges. They are supported by a number of suspending mechanisms from the primary wing structure, such mechanisms moving the flaps by a driving motor automatically or upon a human command operation.
For large aircraft it is possible to apply two or more separate flaps substantially in line with each other along the same wing edge, each flap having its own suspending and driving mechanism, usually driven by a common driving source such as a motor in the main body of the plane. It is known to connect such flaps mechanically.
This invention aims at increasing the safety of the assembly during failures in such suspending and driving systems.